Sherlock and John encounter fluff literally and metaphorically
by indubitablybritish
Summary: A short fluffy fic about John's confrontation of Sherlock's smoking, adorableness will follow. Will add more if needed.


It was a cold night, and standing just outside of baker's street there was dark figure. A small light near his mouth and the slightest sight of smoke were the only signs that the figure was not a statue but a human. Inside John slowly got up and fetched his coat, he headed down the short flight of stairs and prepared himself for the brink air he knew was waiting outside. Once he had closes the door he started off down the street towards the figure, when he was only a few feet off John sighed heavily and slowed his pace down. The figure finally turned when he had let out his overly audible sigh, John knew that the man was aware of his presence on baker's street long before he had even gotten close. "Sherlock ... You were supposed to be off those." John mumbled out of annoyance "You were going strong, two months without a single cigarette." At this Sherlock took one last drag on his cigarette and dropped it to the ground extinguishing the butt with his heel. "I am afraid it was unavoidable John, we ran out of nicotine patches." Sherlock turned back towards 221B in what might be called a huff but this was the man separated from all emotion. John quickly grabbed the tall man's shoulder and stopped him only a step into his retreat to the flat, Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John at this out of character gesture. "Sherlock... What's wrong?" He started "Something must have caused this relapse. You have solved two cases already this week, so what is on your mind?" " The human psyche troubles me John. I cannot seem to comprehend how the simpletons think." He bowed his head to look at John. He look down at the shorter man looking like he was expecting something from him, this is when John noticed he was still holding Sherlock's shoulder, he quickly let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Shall we head back inside now, it is rather cold out here."Sherlock suggested "I think that would be wise Sherlock." John responded "We will get to the bottom of the human mind." Sherlock wrapped his dark coat around himself, and held out a hand towards his friend "Shall we?" John took his outstretched hand gently at first but his grip tightened as they started back to the flat.

Once they were safely inside the warmth of their flat John went and made tea for Sherlock and himself, with the freshly brewed mugs in their hands they started to discuss the deep recesses of the human conscience. This discussion was very one-sided but john decided that Sherlock just need someone to listen to him so he did. After an hour of talking about the multitudinous ways that a murder victim would have left clues for the police or their family, he arrived at the topic of love and its many complex motivations and flaws this is when John finally started to contribute. "Love is not a flaw in humanity Sherlock ..." He argued back at Sherlock "It is necessary for the normal and healthy functioning of a member of society." Sherlock rolled his eyes "When was I ever a functioning member of society?" His retort silenced the doctor for a few moments. John stood up from his seat opposite Sherlock and sat in an undignified manor next to Sherlock. Sherlock took this as an invitation and relaxed in the sofa eyeing John with an odd look. Several hushed minutes crept past and then Sherlock moved John though he was going to stand up but Sherlock simply turned his body feet at the end of the sofa and head on John's lap. He was put off for a second before giving in and watched Sherlock close his eyes and slowly fall asleep. John taking great care not to wake Sherlock covered him with a blanket and then headed back to his own room for some well-earned sleep. He would think of Sherlock all night.

The next day John was suddenly awoken by a Sherlock barging into his room declaring that he had to get up and dressed immediately. John used to Sherlock's spontaneous antics obeyed his demands and was just making his first cup of tea of the morning as Sherlock headed towards the door, john called after him and quickly drank his under brewed cuppa and stole after him. Sherlock was already flagging down a taxi as john closed the front door of 221B. "Mind telling me where we are headed to?" "Well you are headed to a new café a couple of miles away, where as I will be out shopping for something that will be revealed at a later time."And this is how john found himself sitting and a stunningly new café drinking tea and assigned the task of scoping the place out, looking for entrances, exits, CCTV, and any other useful information. Just after John had finished his tea and was debating whether to get a scone, he received a text from Sherlock insisting that he comeback to the flat as soon as possible, this was followed up by another text this one was different from the first it said "I have something for you."

When John arrived back at the flat, Sherlock called down to him "Up in your room John." Cautiously he headed into his room unsure of what he might see. The sight on his bed was Sherlock cradling a small bundle of blankets, John crept close curious about the bundle held gently in Sherlock's arms. He peered down into the mass of fluff and deep inside the large gaggle of blankets the was a small brown kitten with a white nose fast asleep in Sherlock's arms. "Meet Emily." Sherlock whispered, John didn't respond. His mouth was hanging open and eyes were as wide as humanly possible, slowly his look of astonishment turned into a huge grin and his eyes lit up with an adorable shine. What came next was so surprising Sherlock almost dropped Emily , John gave out a high-pitched joyous squeal. John slowly took the kitten from Sherlock while constantly grinning like a little boy, his face was showing all the happiness a person could ever muster. The next morning john awoke slowly from his sleep and saw the small form of Emily on his chest, gracefully asleep. Next to John a mutter came from Sherlock who stirred slightly, he never was a good sleeper. This is when John decided that this is where he wanted to be, right next to Sherlock with new member of their family.


End file.
